David Hammons
David Hammons plasticien contemporain américain né en 1943 à Springfield dans l'Illinois Biographie et œuvre David Hammons est le cadet d'une famille nombreuse de dix enfants. Il grandit à Springfield dans l'Illinois, où il subit la ségrégation et prend conscience de son identité et de ce que sa couleur de peau peut engendrer. Il quitte sa ville natale pour entreprendre des études à Los Angeles tout d'abord au City College puis en 1964 au Los Angeles Trade Technical College, une école d'art où il reste deux ans. Il passe ensuite au Chouinard Art Institute et par la suite prend des cours du soir à l'Otis Art Institute du Parson's School of Design. Il rencontre un personnage clé dans sa vie d'artiste, un enseignant, Charles White dont il admire le travail et notamment sa manière de traiter et de représenter dans ses œuvres, les problèmes sociaux et raciaux. Il prendra dès lors connaissance de l'existence de peintres noirs comme Charles White, un repère pour Hammons (C'est le seul artiste auquel je me sens lié parce qu'il est noir et je suis noir), et insistera sur l'invisibilité de ces derniers dans l'art. David Hammons puise dans ses origines africaines, et lie intimement son processus créatif, à une spiritualité, essentielle à sa pratique artistique : Je sens que mon travail artistique fait référence à mon environnement dans son entier, à mon état d'être humain noir, politique et social. Il revendique une identité noire sans pour autant faire constamment référence à la couleur de sa peau ou à la cause noire. Il fonde sa notoriété notamment grâce à ses œuvres Body-Prints jusqu'en 1975. Il marque l'empreinte, la trace de son corps sur des surfaces cartonnées. Elle évoque un évènement politique ou bien est associée au drapeau américain sérigraphié selon l'empreinte comme Pray for America (1969) et Injustice case (1970) En 1975, il installe son atelier dans une des rues les plus animées de Harlem, la 125ème rue, dont il tire sa principale source d'inspiration. Il entame un changement dans son travail en se détachant de la figuration pour aller vers un art plus conceptuel, en prenant des objets précis dans un contexte précis. Il produira des œuvres en assemblant plusieurs éléments comme des rébus dont il est nécessaire de déchiffrer le sens historique, social et culturel comme Spade with chain (1973) "spade" signifiant une bêche, qui était un mot insultant pour les afro-américains ou encore Bird (1972) ou Laughing Magic (1973). Il prend des objets obsolètes trouvés dans Harlem, possédant selon lui une certaine spiritualité et les réutilise tels quels dans ses œuvres s'inspirant du ready-made de Duchamp en réalisant un assemblage Dada.Il réalisera aussi ses Bags Series (1975), des sacs en papier kraft dans lesquels, un mélange d'aliments, d'os de côtes de porc, graisse sont réunis, alors que David Hammons soutient que l'habitude alimentaire est issue directement de la période de l'esclavage. Il réalisera sa première exposition à NYC qui s'intitule Greasy Bags and Barbecue Bones qui fera un scandale dans le milieu Afro-Américain. Par la suite, Hammons sera fasciné par les cheveux crépus, ceux des afro-américains, qu'il utilisera comme nouveau matériau d'expérimentation esthétique dans ses œuvres, empreint de spiritualité, et représentant un vrai symbole marquant une certaine valeur sociale et une appartenance à un groupe, les noirs. Ce sera le début des Hairs séries(1976), et aussi des premières créations environnementales comme Dreadlocks Séries (avril 1976) dans la galerie Just Above Midtown ou encore Gray Skies Over Harlem (1977), où il commence à intégrer de manière très présente, le cheveu crépu. Par la suite, il souhaite construire une œuvre où le spectateur noir se reconnait et se retrouve, il réalise une performance en 1992, qui se nomme Haircut où il amène une pierre en forme de tête à un coiffeur de Harlem pour qu'il "lui fasse une coupe", comme s'il s'agissait d'une vraie tête humaine, pour en faire une sculpture. La performance est filmée et diffusée lors de l'installation, avec l'œuvre réalisée dans le magasin de coiffure.(Barbershop Video Installation) (1993). L'artiste poursuit son travail, de plus en plus proche de la rue et de ses habitants, et s'intéresse à l'existence des sans-abris, parcourt les rues pour ramasser à l'aide d'un charriot, des bouteilles vides, en reproduisant les activités de ces derniers qui souhaitent se faire un peu d'argent en les recyclant. Il s'impose dans les terrains vagues d'Harlem et place les bouteilles vides trouvées sur des arbres à partir de 1980. Ces performances font référence aux croyances religieuses africaines dans le Sud des États-Unis depuis la période de l'esclavage et Robert Thompson, historien spécialiste de la culture africaine et afro-américaine analyse ces "arbres à bouteille" comme une protection de la mort et des mauvais sorts dans la culture kongo. Ces arbres à bouteilles sont présents dans certains États sudistes faisant référence à des croyances funéraires. David Hammons aime s'adresser au public de la rue et refuse d'être assimilé au "monde artistique". Le public artistique est le pire public au monde. Il est éduqué à l'excès, il est conservateur, il est là pour critiquer et non pour comprendre et en plus il ne s'amuse jamais. Pourquoi devrais-je perdre mon temps en faisant quelque chose pour ce public? C'est pourquoi je refuse d'avoir à faire avec lui et je me tourne vers le public de la rue. Ce dernier est beaucoup plus humain et son opinion vient du cœur. Ces gens n'ont aucune raison de jouer un jeu; ils n'ont rien à perdre ou à gagner. David Hammons En hiver 1983, au carrefour du Cooper Union devant la célèbre école d'art, il vend parmi les vendeurs anonyme des boules de neige classées selon la taille, qu'il vend à un dollar la pièce, performance qu'il intitulera Bliz-aard Ball Sale, son illustration du marché de l'art, un marché d'œuvres éphémères, destinées à fondre. Cette œuvre l'a rendu célèbre quelques années plus tard dans le monde de l'art occidental. Il voyage en Italie et collabore avec des artistes italiens, ce qui lui a donné l'occasion de partir dans toute l'Europe et à la rencontre de son public artistique comme dans les Magiciens de la Terre au Centre Georges Pompidou et à la grande Halle de la Villette à Paris en automne 1989. Son travail s'inspire de la réalité quotidienne des Afro-Américains dans ses œuvres, l'analyse et la révèle en prenant ses repères dans ses origines africaines, a un regard critique et ironique, en revendiquant une séparation totale avec les traditions artistiques occidentales, avec un langage militant utilisant des codes de reconnaissances internes à la communauté noire sans pour autant ne pas s'inscrire dans une certaine continuité de l'art occidental. Il se distingue de ses pairs peintres afro-américains, du fait qu'il ne produit pas de simples illustrations, mais questionne la culture noire contemporaine et les conséquences de l'esclavage sur la mémoire collective des afro-américains. Son travail s'inscrit dans une continuité de l'art occidental mais aussi dans une continuité historique de sa propre culture. Expositions (sélection) *1990 Illegal America - Exit Art, New York **Biennale de Venise *1992 documenta 9 - Documenta, Kassel *1993 2e Biennale de Lyon - et tous ils changent le monde - Lyon *1996 Comme un oiseau - Fondation Cartier pour l'art contemporain, Paris *2001 Antagonismes... - Museu d´Art Contemporani de Barcelona *2004 Ralentir vite - FRAC - Ile-de-France Le Plateau, Paris *2007 Sequence 1 - Palazzo Grassi - Francois Pinault Foundation, Venise *2011 Éloge du doute ‎ **''Le monde vous appartient'' **David Hammons - L&M Arts, New York *2012 La Triennale 2012 ‎ *2013 Prima Materia ‎ *2014 David Hammons - White Cube, Londres *2015 Slip of the Tongue ‎Punta della Dogana , Venise Performances * Human Pegs/Pole Dreams. (1982) Performance où sept personnes masquées placent une roue de bicyclette ornée de plumes au sommet d'un poteau comme une sorte de rituel, performance faisant allusion aux paniers de basket fait en carton, bois ou papier errant dans Harlem. * Higher Goals (1983) C'est un autre poteau de dix sept mètres qu'il installe encore dans Harlem, une sculpture faisant allusion à l'importance accordée à un sport, comme le basket chez la jeunesse afro-américaine. * Message to the public (1982) Dans cette œuvre, Hammons utilise les moyens de communication publicitaire pour promouvoir Harlem auprès de gens qui ne s'y étaient jamais rendus afin de "deghettoïser" cette ville. * Bliz-aard Ball Sale (1983) Hammons se trouvait sur la rue aux côtés d'autres vendeurs sur Cooper Square, il vent des boules de neige dans différentes tailles (de XS à XL) aux passants. En attribuant de la valeur et cherchant le profit à partir d'un banal objet de courte durée, Hammons attire l'attention à la fois à la nature arbitraire du marché de l'art et les conditions financières précaires de nombreux New-Yorkais de la classe ouvrière. * How ya like me now? (1988) Portrait du pasteur Jesse Jackson qu'il représente avec la peau blanche, des cheveux blonds et des yeux bleus. * Bag Lady (1990) Il participe à la Biennale de Venise et réalise une intervention In situ en plaçant des faux sacs Louis Vuitton au bras d'une Vénus sculptée. * Whose ice is colder (octobre 1990) traite des concurrences communautaires dans un contexte économique critique. Galerie * Site du MOMA Bliz-aard Ball Sale (1983) Central park Ouest (1990) Catégorie:Plasticien contemporain américain Catégorie:Naissance en 1943